


Only Fools

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, multi-chapter, sort of, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam supposed you could find poetry in anything.</p><p>There was a song in the rustle of trees, lyrics in the buzz of an electric store sign. Harmonies in the hands of Ronan Lynch.</p><p>Ronan, who fell in love with secrets and supernovas, who drank under stars and threw his anger onto the gas pedal. The same person Adam found himself tangled in.</p><p>-</p><p>Title is an album by Troye Sivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools

Adam supposed you could find poetry in anything.

There was a song in the rustle of trees, lyrics in the buzz of an electric store sign. Harmonies in the hands of Ronan Lynch.

Ronan, who fell in love with secrets and supernovas, who drank under stars and threw his anger onto the gas pedal. The same person Adam found himself tangled in.

"Adam. You okay?"

Gansey's voice pulled Adam from his thoughts. "Huh? Yeah." His vision refocused on his friend seated in the desk next to him, pencil tapping away. It took him a moment to remember he was in school. He blinked the fog from his mind, forcing his thoughts back to Gansey and the calculus book before him.

"You zoned out. The professor just about strangled you four times, I think." Adam tried and failed to imagine his teacher committing such an act. "Sorry. Long night."  
"You've been saying that a lot. Have you been working more than usual?"  
"No? Just...thinking. I, uh, wanted to talk to you later, actually, if that's okay."  
"Of course that's okay!"  
Gansey's excitement raised his voice, and an angry hush came from the professor's desk.  
"Sorry," he called over his shoulder. Then, to Adam, he said, "Do you have to work tonight? You could come over."  
"Not until eight, no. I can come."  
His friend flashed the Dick Gansey smile, the kind that won hearts and minds. Adam felt dread in his stomach. The talk was a long time coming, but he still had no desire to have it.

-

Monmouth was only about four minutes from Aglionby, ten if you included traffic. They were the longest ten minutes of Adam's life.

Scratch that. Second longest. First place went to waiting for his father to come home after burning dinner.

After he pulled in, Adam gave himself a moment to breathe before shutting off his car and stepping out. He knew Gansey wouldn't care. Gansey could be a bleeding heart when he wanted to. He wasn't the sort to judge his friends for such trivial things.

But this wasn't trivial. This was anything but.

Adam put his keys in his pocket, ascended the stairs, and shoved open the door to the old factory. The main room was empty, but he heard voices in the room to the left. Adam followed the noise, footsteps echoing.

Gansey, Noah, Ronan and Blue were sitting on bean bags in the middle of the floor, surrounded by dusty bookshelves. Blue had a chipped mug in her gloved hands. Dirty light filtered through high windows.

"Adam!" Blue called, waving him over. He settled in an empty green bag, feeling himself sink. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come. Gansey said you were, but to be honest, you can be kind of spotty."

Adam gave a lopsided smile, nerves temporarily suspended. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Blue."

She shrugged, sipping from her cup.

"Where were you?" Ronan questioned.

"Driving. I actually do the speed limit; crazy, I know." Adam snipped back. Ronan smirked. Chainsaw cooed.

"Glad you're here, man. Group hang outs aren't the same without you," Gansey said.

"It's always a bit too straight without you around," Noah added, and Adam laughed, feeling his heart warm. If his friends had taken his sexuality so well, his current news would be anything but a problem.

"I'm literally the only straight one. How is it too straight without Adam?" Gansey whined.

"One straight person is one too many. Sorry." Noah's biting remark sent Blue into a fit of giggles, and Adam grinned.

"What makes you think I'm not straight?"

Ronan's comment only made Blue laugh harder. Noah joined in.

"Don't be fucking rude."

"There's nothing rude a-about honesty, Ronan," Blue choked out. Ronan sent a withering glare, and Blue slipped from her bean bag to the floor in hysterics.

Adam's heart soared.

"Hey, man, I'm going to get sodas. Adam, help me carry them?"

Adam rose and followed Gansey from the room, missing a comment from Noah.

They went into the bathroom to the fridge, where Gansey bent to collect the drinks.

"What did you want to talk about? I didn't know Blue was coming, and I figured you wanted to talk alone."

Adam felt fear choking him once more.

"Nothing," he spat after a moment. "It was nothing. Just tired." Gansey shot him a strange look, but nodded, standing and kicking the door shut. "Here." He dumped some sodas in Adam's hands.

When the friends returned, the scene had calmed a bit, with Noah occasionally chuckling out of nowhere. Adam wrapped his hands around his truth for now. It would be better for this to stay secret, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated. Constructive criticism, please!


End file.
